


I'm Gonna Love You Through These Stained Shorts

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett feels an urge while playing a game for the show. Based on episode 910</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Love You Through These Stained Shorts

“I can’t find it!” Rhett squealed as he searched for the stain one of the crew members placed on the article of clothing between him and Link. He pressed closer and closer into the fabric, breaching over to Link’s side without realizing. His eye mask deflected any colliding fabric as his nose, mouth, and chin found their way under the crotch of stained Bermuda shorts. Link, on the opposite side of the hanging linen, sniffed his way down towards the bottom of the shorts, not realizing the other man had breached through.

The brunet smiled and began clicking, which Rhett quickly answered to before their faces made contact. Their noses brushed lightly, just tickling the skin, as their mouths accidentally collided. A grunt of surprise emanated from both of them at the sensation before Link pulled away. He felt Rhett’s lips attempt to maintain some sort of suction, but it failed. Link quickly removed his mask, and widened his gaze at the very sight of Rhett smiling with his mouth slightly agape. His cheeks perked up higher than ever.

“Wha… Wh-What in the world, Rhett?!” Link exclaimed, forcing a smile away from his lips. The blond began to silently snicker. “This is like that bomb threat newsical all over again!”

“Nope,” Rhett giggled. He lifted a part of his mask and peeked up at the brunet with the reddest blush he’d worn in a long time. “This is better.”


End file.
